falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mapper shortcuts
By Red Introduction - When there's a slash ("/"), the left part is in game mode (F8 and usually works in the normal game), while the right is in the editor. Most of the normal game function still work in the editor - moreso in the game mode of course. The M key is especially useful for selecting critters as it doesn't have the issue of "clicking a bunch of time until you hit the critter" problem mentioned in the documentation since you know exactly where you click. If there's a third slash in the command, the third command is actually available while in the dialogs with NPCs. When there's a slash with nothing in front or after it, it means the command isn't available in that mode. - [ Key mappings ] - A: Attack/ B: Switch attack weapon/Fix map objects to PIDs (same as menu)/Barter C: Character/Copy F: Toggle FPS display D: Switch light level look of map (day, night et al) E: /Edit selected proto I: Inventory/List scripts (same as menu) K: Kill critter (and recucitate!) L: Lock (doors)/Give 500xp to OBJ_DUDE M: Mouse-Hex cursor toggle N: Switch attack mode/Advance 1 month O: Options P: Pipboy/Find selected item or tile under cursor Q: Make walls transparent (like steam transparancy) R: Toggles roofs on and off S: Skilldex/ T: Advance 1 minute/Open edit mode menu U: /Use item (open or close doors) S: /Place location script W: Worldmap (Note: if PROs are read-only, it crashes) Z: Rest/ ?: Display game time /: /One step change of daylight +/-: Adjust brightness level/Move proto list right and left ,/.: Rotate OBJ_DUDE left right/ Keypad +: /Move proto list up by 10 End: Go to last item in proto list Del: Go in delete mode (same as button in UI) Page up/Page down: Change map level Up/Down/Left/Right: Move POV Home: Return POV to map level origin Esc: Cancel menu/Cancel menu or quit editor Left-Click: Move to, look/Select Item Right-Click: Change attack mode/Cancel current action Alt-A: Save As Alt-B: Edit OBJ_DUDE (Notes: as in the menu, and as with the menu, when exiting this function it leaves the screen mostly black!) Alt-F: File menu Alt-G: Shift map (use Left/Right/Up/Down keys to move map) Alt-H: Crashes app Alt-I: Load text map (disabled? - same as menu) Alt-N: Erase map Alt-O: Open map Alt-P: Save text map (need to have a (saved) named for the map first or crash) Alt-S: Save Alt-T: Scripts menu Alt-V: Tools menu Alt-W: Set map script Alt-Y: Use pattern Ctrl-F: /Disable sound effect cache Ctrl-I: /Pipboy map Ctrl-J: Give object to OBJ_DUDE Ctrl-L: Load savegame Ctrl-N: Advance 1 month Ctrl-P: Pause Ctrl-Q: Quit/ Ctrl-T: Adance 1 day Ctrl-S: Save game/ Ctrl-V: Version Ctrl-X: Quit/ Ctrl-End: Go to proto 0 in list Ctrl-Up/Ctrl-Down: Rotate critter North/South Crtl-Left/Ctrl-Right: Rotate crirtter Left/Right 1:Use Sneak skill/Goto bookmark 1/Answer 1 2:Use Lockpick skill/Goto bookmark 2/Answer 2 3:Use Steal skill/Goto bookmark 3/Answer 3 4:Use Traps skillGoto bookmark 4/Answer 4 5:Use First aid skill/Goto bookmark 5/Answer 5 6:Use Doctor skill/Goto bookmark 6/Answer 6 7:Use Science skill/Goto bookmark 7/Answer 7 8:Use Repair skill/Goto bookmark 8/Answer 8 9:/Goto bookmark 9/Answer 9 (can there even be 9 answers in a dialog?) 0:/Goto bookmark 0/Exit dialog F1: Help/Items F2: /Critters F3: /Scenery F4: Save/Walls F5: Load savegame/Tiles F6: Quick save/Misc F7: Quickload savegame F8: Switch to and from game mode F9: /Rebuild item protos (Librarian menu - need librarian=1 in cfg) F10: Quit/Rebuild proto lists (Librarian menu - need librarian=1 in cfg) F11: /Rebuild all (Librarian menu - need librarian=1 in cfg) F12: Screenshot Alt-F4: Real game only - Quit Alt-F7: /Does some weird POV teleport of some kind and takes a screenshot Ctrl-F1: /Toggle Items display (doesn't upate UI) Ctrl-F2: /Toggle Critters display (doesn't upate UI) Ctrl-F3: /Toggle Scenery display (doesn't upate UI) Ctrl-F4: /Toggle Walls display (doesn't upate UI) Ctrl-F5: /Toggle Tiles display (doesn't upate UI) Ctrl-F6: /Toggle Misc display (doesn't upate UI) Ctrl-F7: /Delete script Shift Commands note: If a command is assigned in the game with the normal key, then using it with the Shift key ends up using that command as in the game, but within the editor. If that command doesn't exist, then it will use the command in the editor instead, except for thanks to temaperacl about the Shift which I didn't check thinking it wasn't used: Shift-A: /Destroy all scripts Shift-L: Gain level Shift-C: /Copy All (Same as UI: copy critters, scenery and misc) Shift-W: /Assign hotkeys (?) Shift-K: /Kill critter and choose death Shift-F9: /Edit AI packet for critter (Notes: Crashes on second try, you'll need the packet AI number as the game always pops up the same, when selecting "Done" without selecting any item in the various lists it usually pops up a dialog which permits you to type the string instead of selecting it in the menu. If you type an non-existing one, the editor will create a new entry for you!) Shift-F11: /Edit stats for critter - [ Map keys ] - You can use the 0 though 9 keys to acces any of the defined entrances on a map (accessed from the worldmap on any other occasion then the first). This will work regardless of wether you can see the entyr point on the map or not and also works in the normal game (sadly...) - [ Generic Keys ] - The options menu can be driven using the first letter of the button you wish to select. The same can be said with Yes/No dialogs, as well as the real game's main menu and various sub-menus (ie: load menu, create new char menu, etc...) Lists can be handled with Up/Down buttons, as well as Page Up and Page Down when the list has more items then the area can display. In addition, various element lists (such as a file list) can be controlled by typing the first letter of the item you're looking for (for example, type D to skip to the first D file in the map list when loading a map). - [ Librarian mode ] - The librarian menu can be toggled on with override_librarian=1 in the cfg, note that while it's enabled you can't save your map. - [ Loading saved games ] - You can load games into the editor, note however that the game's files are used instead of the ones found in the directories and/or the DATs when possible. Also note that if you extracted and modified PRO files in your "working" directory, chances are loading the savegame will delete them so you'd need to make them read-only - also see the W key above about this. Additionally there seems to be problems in using editing PROs in savegames. - [ Editing PRO files ] - Getting the PRO files to be editable: On the same drive you installed Fallout2 (well, I don't know, it might be the same you installed the mapper, or in which master.dat is found in mapper2.cfg, I haven't toyed enough with it since it works for me and probably will for you too since that's how most people install the applications), create /fallout2/dev/proto, and in it place the directories critters, items, scenery, tiles, walls and misc. Once that's done you can edit the PRO files, simply by Right clicking on them with the mouse and clicking the Edit buttong (or pressing E). You also need to make sure that librarian is set to 1 in the cfg (and preferably librarian_override still set to 0 if you still want to be able to save maps). An important note is that each PRO contains it's own PID in the file. If you copy a PRO file to overwrite another one or reate a new one at the end of the list, you'll need to make sure the internally contained PID matches the it's own critter.lst line number. You could hex edit it, or: - edit the proto, thus creating the text file reference; - rebuild the protos (F9, see above, though you might need to use F11); - edit the proto again. Here's a sample of how it looks on my drive for reference (in hopes it looks good in whatever media you read this in...) E:\ \---fallout2 \---dev \---proto +---critters +---items +---scenery +---tiles +---walls \---misc - [ Recording mode ] - In the game's main menu hit Ctrl-R. This will ask you to load a map and then select a name (for the recording). You've now started a recording and to exit you'll need to hit Ctrl-R again. Once recorded, Fallout 2 will play the recording every other time instead of the main movie. If there's more then one recording it'll iterate through each of them (as well as the main movie - thanks to Temaperacl, again, for verifying this). You can also use this trick to load the map you wish and play it in the real game by saving the game, quitting the recording and loading your recently saved game. Category:Fallout 2 tutorials - mapping